


Больно (Sore)

by littledoctor



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Painplay, Porn, Rough Sex, Spanking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим отдал себя Звездному Флоту. Боунс каждую ночь забирает его обратно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Больно (Sore)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/87101) by [hoosierbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosierbitch/pseuds/hoosierbitch). 



> По заявке с кинк-феста: « В последнее время Джим и Боунс так часто занимались сексом, что теперь дырка Джима красная и распухшая (почему так вышло – на ваше усмотрение. Примирение после ссоры, они только начали встречаться и не могут насытиться друг другом, действие инопланетной пыльцы, сойдет все). Джим весь день ерзает в кресле, к удовольствию Боунса, а когда смена заканчивается, Боунс уводит его в каюту и зацеловывает пострадавшее место. Плюшки автору, если Джим не сможет удержаться и будет хныкать, потому что даже прикосновение влажного теплого языка слишком сильное ощущение для нежной натертой кожи».
> 
> Переведено для команды Star Trek на Фандомную Битву 2013. Отбечено прекрасной LaSuen

– Боунс, тебе придется… остановиться, я не могу…

Джим пытался оттолкнуть Маккоя, чтобы тот перестал вколачиваться в его задницу в том жестком темпе, в каком ему хотелось. А имел он его действительно жестко, потому что каждый раз, когда Маккой задевал его простату, каждый раз, когда его член входил в Джима до самого основания, тот отчаянно стонал. Как маленькая послушная жадная шлюшка.

– У тебя есть стоп-слово, Джим, – напомнил Маккой, хватая его за руки и заводя их ему за спину, чтобы натягивать на себя сильнее и быстрее. Он понимал, что от неудобной позы у Джима сейчас должны болеть спина и плечи, но черт его раздери, если это не было последней каплей, способной подвести Джима к краю.

Он бросил взгляд вниз на его дырку.

– Больно, солнце?

– Да, – всхлипнул Джим, ерзая именно так, как бы того хотелось Маккою – втираясь задницей в его бедра.

Маккой перехватил запястья Джима правой рукой и засунул два пальца левой ему в отверстие параллельно члену. Джим на секунду вскрикнул и замер, почти болезненно сжался, сопротивляясь вторжению, но потом обмяк.

– Хороший мальчик, – похвалил его Маккой и, когда Джим всхлипнул, протолкнул пальцы до конца и снова начал двигаться.

Из растянутого ануса Джима вытекала его сперма. Лен кончил в него уже дважды и был готов выстрелить в третий раз. Весьма удачно, учитывая, что Кирк должен вернуться на мостик через… ох. Через пятнадцать минут.

– Придется закругляться, детка. Тебе пора идти играть в капитана. – Он пропихнул третий палец и ухмыльнулся, когда Джим закричал и задергался в его руках, прежде чем снова расслабиться, повинуясь толчкам. Чувствуя приближение оргазма, Маккой отпустил его руки и склонился над ним, вдавливая в матрас. Спина Кирка была горячей и скользкой от пота. Маккой просунул под их соединенные тела руку и расстегнул кольцо на члене, не дававшее Джиму кончить последние три часа.

Большего не потребовалось. Одно движение рукой вдоль ствола, и Джим забился в оргазме, крича и судорожно сжимаясь вокруг его члена. Джим кончил, и Маккой последовал за ним, выстреливая в третий раз глубоко в его горячее узкое тело.

Десять минут.

Он сел, оглядел Джима, безвольно лежавшего на постели. Затащил его в душ, потом обратно в каюту. Натянул на него форму и снова проверил время – пять минут.

– Нагнись над столом, – скомандовал он. Джим недоуменно перевел взгляд с Боунса на часы и наконец на стол. И повиновался. Разумеется. Джиму нравилось быть его послушным мальчиком. Он нагнулся, как ему велели, и Лен стянул с его прелестной задницы штаны.

Он добавил немного смазки и трахал Джима четырьмя пальцами, дразня края дырки большим, пока до начала смены не осталась минута.

Когда Боунс отошел и позволил Джиму надеть брюки, анус у того был красным. Красным и распухшим, и Джим едва заметно морщился если не от боли, то от явного неудобства.

– Иди побудь капитаном, – сказал Боунс, подталкивая Джима к двери. – Залатаю тебя, когда закончим.

Джим помедлил – обычно Маккой хотя бы вкалывал ему обезболивающее, чтобы облегчить день, но только не сегодня. Сегодня ему придется начинать рабочий день со спермой Лена, вытекающей из его маленькой растраханной дырки.

________________________________________

Пару часов спустя Маккой отправился на мостик. Задерживаться надолго он не собирался. Ему просто хотелось посмотреть, кто сегодня работает, какое новое развлечение нашел себе Джим, чтобы скоротать время, хотелось почувствовать настроение на мостике, чтобы, когда он вернется в лазерет, его фантазии были максимально близки к реальности.

Но первое, что он услышал от Джима, стоило подойти к капитанскому креслу, было:

– Дружище, ужасно хочется винограда. А тебе?

Маккой замер, осмотрелся – на первый взгляд все было в порядке, кораблю ничего не угрожало.

– Может, в переговорной после последней встречи еще немного осталось, – ответил он, и Джим отрывисто кивнул.

– Сулу, я и шеф медслужбы выйдем. На тебе управление.

Стоило им войти в зал совещаний, Боунс запер дверь.

– Хочешь винограда? Ты что, только что использовал стоп-слово? На мостике? Какого хрена происходит?

– Я что-то сделал не так? – спросил Джим. Он выглядел нелепо юным, и Боунс в очередной раз выругал себя – как можно было забыть, какой жуткий бардак творится у Джима Кирка в голове? – Я… я не знаю, где провалился.

– Ты нигде не провалился, – ответил Маккой. – Ты был на высоте. Что сделал я?

– Ты обычно… ты… глупость это все. – Джим собрался было уйти, но Маккой толкнул его назад. Джим ударился задницей о стол и невольно застонал.

– Я задал вопрос. Отвечай.

Джим прикрыл глаза.

– Обычно ты целуешь меня на прощание. Прежде чем я ухожу, ты залечиваешь мои раны и целуешь.

Вот как.

– А в этот раз не поцеловал, – отметил Маккой, больше для себя, чем для Джима, но все равно обнаружил того в своих объятьях.

– Это все бред, если не хочешь, не нужно, ты…

Он развернул их, приперев Джима к стене, и поцеловал что было сил. Когда наконец оторвался, губы Кирка были красными и припухшими. Да уж, отсутствие слухов обеспечено.

– Я целую тебя, когда мы заканчиваем, – ответил он. – Мы не закончили. Возвращайся со своего чертова дежурства, и я сведу тебя с ума.

Джим улыбнулся.

– И все?

– Что значит «и все»? Ты у меня рыдать будешь, мальчишка.

– Слова, слова…. – Джим ухмыльнулся и повернулся к двери.

– Прости, – сказал ему вслед Боунс, и Джим непонимающе обернулся. – За то, что тебя напугал. Меня занесло. В следующий раз я дам тебе знать, что собираюсь сделать.

– Нет, – ответил Джим, облизнув губы – красные припухшие губы. Господи, когда же кончится эта смена. – Я не против. Только… если я что-то сделаю не так, скажи мне, ладно? Мне… мне просто нужно, чтобы все было правильно. Я должен все сделать правильно. А если слажаю, ты… ты накажи меня сразу, хорошо? Или отложи на потом, если захочешь, конечно, все, как ты захочешь, но… лучше не надо, когда затягиваешь, только хуже. Гораздо хуже. – И Маккой его поцеловал, желая стереть из его голоса искренность. Джим Кирк окончил Академию за три года, стал самым молодым капитаном в истории Звездного флота, спас чертову планету и все равно был уверен, что обязательно «слажает». Просто потому что он Джим Кирк. Сын Джорджа Кирка, который никогда не ездил на каникулы домой, ни разу не получил ни одного письма… Джим Кирк, который любил каждый день так день так, будто он был последним.

– Обещаю, – согласился Маккой. – Без проблем. А теперь… хочешь, принесу гипо? – Джиму явно было некомфортно, при каждом шаге он едва ли не морщился.

– Нет, – ответил тот. – Мне… мне нравится. Так проще тебя дожидаться.

– Хороший мальчик, – сказал Маккой и снова его поцеловал, оторвавшись, лишь когда им обоим действительно пора было возвращаться. – Я буду тебя ждать.

________________________________________

Впрочем, ждать возвращения Джима со смены ему не пришлось. За полчаса до окончания дежурства в лазарет пришел энсин с раздробленной лодыжкой, и на то, чтобы сопоставить осколки и срастить кость заново ушло еще два часа. Когда Маккой вернулся в каюту Джима (ох, как бы ему хотелось сказать в "их" каюту), он был расстроен и вконец вымотан, а Джим… Джим ждал его на кровати.

На коленях.

Лен остановился в дверях, наслаждаясь видом. Кожа Джима блестела от пота: Джим, похоже, ждал его в таком положении все эти полтора часа. С коленями, раздвинутыми настолько широко, что у него, должно быть, болели бедра, задранной вверх задницей, скрещенными впереди руками.

– Только посмотри на себя, – произнес Маккой, огладив свой член сквозь брюки. – Какой хороший мальчик. Только за это, думаю, сегодня ночью я позволю тебе кончить.

У Джима перехватило дыхание, его грудь вздрогнула. Маккой подошел ближе, проследил пальцами впадинки между ребрами, изгиб позвоночника, упругие полушария ягодиц, дрожащие мышцы бедер. Скользнул ладонью по мокрой от пота спине вниз к чувствительной коже на внутренней стороне коленей, вновь оценивая и изучая напряженное, дрожащее, прекрасное тело своего мальчика.

– Как прошло дежурство?

Джим всхлипнул, прежде чем ответить, и Боунс улыбнулся. Улыбнулся и развел ему ягодицы, желая посмотреть на сжавшуюся припухшую дырку.

– Было… было скучно. До Дельты IX еще три дня, и… о Боже, Боунс. – Джим дрожал. Его дыхание было прерывистым. Дырка сжималась при каждом вдохе. – Я все время думал о тебе… только о тебе.

– Подвинься к изголовью, – скомандовал Маккой. Подождал, пока Джим неуклюже переместится, наблюдая, как с его члена при каждом движении капает на матрас.

А потом сел на кровать позади, раздвинул ягодицы и провел языком по его промежности. Практически вдавился в нее, от основания яичек до складок ануса, втираясь снаружи в простату и хмыкнув в нежную кожу в ответ на раздавшийся стон. Но когда Маккой лизнул само отверстие, Джим на самом деле попытался отодвинуться. Высвободиться из жестко держащих его рук.

– Блядь, у меня там все болит, так болит, я не могу, ты…

Маккой чуть отодвинулся, ровно настолько, чтобы опустить на задницу Джима пять крепких ударов, оставив красные отпечатки своей ладони. Пять красных горячих отпечатков на бледной коже.

– Раздвинь ягодицы.

Джим подчинился. Его руки дрожали, но он не медлил. И когда он раздвинул задницу, Боунс порол его дырку до тех пор, пока Джим не закричал. Пока не начал всхлипывать, повторяя его имя: «Боунс, Боунс, Боунс…», после чего получил еще два удара – просто потому, что Маккою нравилось, как Джим кричит.

И когда Боунс нагнулся и вдавился языком в его отверстие на этот раз, Джим не попытался отстраниться. Он двинулся навстречу, насаживаясь как можно глубже на трахающий его язык. Его кожа была горячей, воспаленной, и Боунс проехался по ней щетиной – времени на бритье с утра не нашлось. В ответ Джим застонал самым восхитительным образом.

– О чем ты думал? Когда сидел в своем капитанском кресле и пытался не ерзать? Какие мысли крутились в твоей голове?

– О Господи. Боунс… Боунс, только о тебе, я думал только о тебе.

Маккой улыбнулся.

– Конкретнее, Джеймс.

Джим застонал и качнулся назад, сопротивляясь держащим его рукам.

– О твоем херовом члене, ясно? О том, как ты меня трахаешь, чертов ты сади… – Два шлепка по бедрам, и тон тут же поменялся. – Прости. Прости. Ты мне так нужен.

Маккой подсунул под него руку и погладил член.

– Давно у тебя стоит?

– Вставал периодически с тех пор, как… как ты пришел во время моей смены. И поцеловал. Да почти… все время стоял, мне… мне пришлось выйти в туалет и спустить, я боялся посадить на брюки пятно.

Его член буквально истекал смазкой. Еще одно из свойств Джима, которое Маккой в нем обожал – то, насколько отзывчивым тот был, насколько становился влажным, начиная течь от малейшего прикосновения.

– Я тебя трахну, – сообщил он, проворачивая ладонь вокруг его члена. – И ты кончишь. – Он убрал руку с члена и засунул два пальца в анус, использовав вместо любриканта преэякулят. Локти Джима подогнулись, и он упал на матрас. – Больно?

Джим молча кивнул. И это было нормально. Он, скорее всего, сдерживался, чтобы не закричать, а Боунсу вовсе не хотелось тратить время на поиски кляпа. Только не сейчас, когда член стоял так, что на раскрывающие Джима пальцы, растягивающие и без того переработавшие мышцы, было больно смотреть. Три пальца, и теперь Джим все же попытался увернуться.

– Это я спущу тебе с рук, детка, потому что знаю, насколько тебе больно. Но если ты дернешься, когда я раскрою тебя своим членом, я буду пороть твою маленькую дырку, пока ты не закричишь. Понятно? – Маккой не шутил. У него был припасен подходящий хлыст – идеальная длина, идеальная ширина. Он почти видел, как черная кожа вырисовывает на коже Джима ярко-алые полосы.

Маккой взял любрикант, позаботившись выдавить достаточное количество. Он не хотел, чтобы его мальчик кровил, просто… вдавливаясь внутрь, медленно проталкивая головку внутрь горячего тела, ему нравилось думать, что Джим ощутит каждый чертов дюйм. Когда головка прошла, и Лен ухватил Джима за бедра, натягивая назад, когда добывал каждую частичку его тепла…

Джим принадлежал ему. И каждый раз, когда он отправлялся на очередную миссию, из которой мог не вернуться, каждый раз, когда подвергал себя идиотскому риску, каждый раз, когда все заканчивалось лазаретом – Боунс хотел, чтобы Джим это чувствовал. Чувствовал, что он кому-то важен, что его хотят, что его любят. Джиму приходилось принимать сложные решения и подвергать себя опасности. Относиться к своему телу как к оружию, воспринимать травмы как неизбежную часть тяжелой работы.

А Боунс всегда будет рядом, чтобы напомнить, что он, Джим Кирк, самый важный, самый ценный, его собственный. Всякий раз, причиняя Джиму боль, он хотел запечатлеть напоминание. Каждый раз, ставя синяк, превращал его в знак. Каждый раз, целуя, предупреждал: «Джим, это тело – мое, Джим, если ты не можешь позаботиться о себе, я сделаю это за тебя».

Джим отдал себя Звездному Флоту. И каждую ночь Боунс забирал его обратно.

– Поговори со мной, – сказал он, войдя в него наполовину.

– Боунс, – выдохнул Джим, словно в его голове больше не осталось других слов. – Больно…

Еще дюйм, еще один болезненный стон, один взгляд вниз на распухшую дырку, теперь почти такую же красную, как втискивавшийся в нее член.

– Перебор? – Джим помотал головой, и Лен склонился вперед, прижимаясь грудью к его спине, целуя в шею.

– Идеально, – ответил Джим, – Боунс…

Это был медленный акт. Ему пришлось заслужить каждый толчок, каждое прикосновение бедер к бедрам, каждое «ах», слетавшее с губ Джима, когда Лен задевал его простату, каждый поцелуй, который Джим, выворачивая голову, скусывал с его губ.

Он заслужил. Как и Джим, поэтому Лен протянул руку под их тела, обхватил его член. Влажный, крепкий, идеальный. Лен сжал руку в кулак, но двигать ею не стал. Нет, так будет слишком уж просто.

Он позволил Джиму трахать себя самостоятельно, подаваясь назад на член и вперед в его кулак. Быстрее и быстрее, пока стоны Джима не сравнялись в темпе со шлепками кожи о кожу, столь же непристойными и интимными, как следы зубов, которые Боунс оставил на его сильных плечах.

– Хороший мальчик, – сказал он, и Джим кончил. Он замер и затрясся в оргазме, а Боунс прильнул к нему, протрахивая его сквозь последние судороги. Чувствуя приближение развязки, Боунс поднес пальцы к лицу Джима, наблюдая, как тот слизывает свое семя. Джим сосал пальцы так же, как сосал член – с абсолютной сосредоточенностью.

Боунс засунул три пальца в его жадный рот, надавил на язык, и кончил сам. Оргазм прошелся по его телу волнами, от колен к бедрам и паху, вниз к сжавшимся мышцам живота, выдавливая из глотки хриплые придушенные стоны, изливаясь в тесное, влажное тепло Джима. Боунса выворачивало до последней капли, до тех пор пока наслаждение не сменилось болью и потом еще, пока он не остался полностью опустошен, дрожа и задыхаясь.

Он вышел из него как можно осторожнее, но Джим все равно приглушенно застонал, не выпуская изо рта его пальцев.

– Я принесу гипо, – Маккой хотел подняться с постели, но Джим схватил его за запястье и помотал головой. – Нет?

– Все хорошо, – пробормотал Джим, поворачиваясь на бок и по-прежнему держа Боунса за руку. Они улеглись в обнимку, Джим – прижимаясь спиной к его груди.

Боунс прихватил с прикроватной тумбочки пару антибактериальных салфеток и на скорую руку привел их с Джимом в порядок. Потом натянул на них одеяло и расслабился.

– Мне нравится, когда у нас совпадают часы отдыха, – пробормотал он в изгиб шеи Джима. – Напомни мне поблагодарить капитана.

– Пожалуйста, – прошептал Джим. Боунс поцеловал завиток его уха, и шею, и следы укуса, который сам оставил у него на плече. И каждый кусочек кожи, до которого смог дотянуться. А потом слушал, как постепенно выравнивается привычный звук дыхания Джима, пока не заснул.


End file.
